


Rainbows That Follow

by WrynnsBlade



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrynnsBlade/pseuds/WrynnsBlade
Summary: Thanks for the read! Just practicing a bit before getting into the swing of things. I don't write as much as what I used to!





	Rainbows That Follow

It’s a quiet feeling, the way the house settles. Amaryllis is sitting on the bench closest to the window, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. It’s the lemon kind he’d bought her last week, the one he’d gotten for her when she mentioned loving it so much. He knew he didn’t have to, but he liked seeing her face light up as she received such a small thing.

The rain is hitting the windows in a steady rhythm, a beat that his red haired friend seemed familiar with. Her eyes, tired and resigned, looked prettiest when she was smiling. Now they were intense, a shade of grey that matched the clouds outside. Sighing, Wu Ji approaches her seat and takes up the opposite side, staring out the same window.

Even with the same view, he didn’t understand what was so _fascinating_ about outside. It was wet, cold, and raining even still. Unprompted, the woman speaks, her husky voice hushed. “It always makes me feel _nostalgic_ ,” she hums. “When I see the rain like this.” She says it like she were answering a question he'd asked, though he knows no words had passed his lips. She was like that, he knows. Her head tilts, and he watches as the corners of her lips pull up into a fond smile. Her eyes don’t share the sentiment, seeming to be far away in a place he can’t reach.

“When I was younger, I was always played video games when it rained like this. I was happy then.” Her voice trails off, and he reaches for her. His hand is scarred, his long fingers warm as he touches her wrist. She jumps, her gaze swinging to him in mild confusion before sighing. “It’s not that I’m not happy now, I--”

“You had something then that you don’t now,” he finishes for her, his eyes narrowing at her. The grin she offers is sheepish, but it’s honest. This time, the smile reaches her eyes, even if she gives him a silent apology. “Childhood does that. It’s a comfortable time, one that makes you feel like you had the whole world at your fingertips before it’s snatched away.” He frowns, leaning back against the side of the wall that the bench attached to. Amaryllis sets her mug aside before she scoots closer to him. The bench is blessedly wide enough for them to sit side by side, which was precisely what she wanted to do. Having Wu Ji here with her always gave her such a safe feeling, something that she clings to every day when she goes to face the world. She shivers when his body heat soaks into her skin.

The window was a paltry shield against the wind that breezed by, but Amaryllis didn't mind so much when her companion wraps an arm around her shoulders. “I never thought I had the world at my fingertips,” she murmurs. “But I did have a naiveté , an innocence that was comforting.” Like the world itself was much smaller than what it was, much simpler than what it was. It was the world in the eyes of a child. Tilting her head, she rests against him. Her smile brightens as she regards him, and Wu Ji feels his heart skip a beat as she does so. “The only time I had the world at my fingertips is when you asked me to move in.”

He laughs, his arm squeezing her gently. “I was scared you’d say no,” he admits this was an honest smile. It’s what he loved most about the red haired woman. She was honest, she was _kind_ , she was truthful. He didn’t have to keep his guard up with Amaryllis. She had a gentleness about her that pulled at him the moment he’d met her. And she conquered his heart so entirely by the first date, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. “But you’re here.” It’s a reassurance that he’d made the correct decision, the correct assumptions about the gentle young woman. There was no wiliness, no games to be had. Just a straightforward, honest relationship that he’d needed.

“Do you remember,” she hums quietly. Her gaze is back to the window, to the outside where it was bleak and dreary. He resists sighing again, waiting for her to finish her sentence. He was terribly impatient, he knows, but Amaryllis always found enough patience for the both of them. His fingers lightly press against her hand as he takes it, trying to occupying himself. “It was raining like this when we went on our first date, and it was also raining like this after I moved in.” When she looks up, she’s smiling again. It’s the kind of brilliant smile, the kind he loves best, that makes him forget to breathe for a moment.

“Your mom said it was a bad omen, right? For it to rain like this when you meet someone.” Taking their joined hands, she points to the window. Wu Ji entertains the request, peeking outside. Just at the edge of the clouds where the sun dared to peek through, there was a rainbow starting. “I don’t think it’s a bad omen to start something with a rainbow, do you?” He shakes his head before pressing a kiss against her cheek. Though she always had such a far away look in her gaze, she always managed to remind him that she was still here with him, by his side. “The rain makes me nostalgic, but the rainbows that follow make me happiest.” Wu Ji found that he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Just practicing a bit before getting into the swing of things. I don't write as much as what I used to!


End file.
